


this is your baptism

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Darcy's breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is your baptism

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this. I wrote it years ago.

When Darcy kisses Manny, its one of those all-of-a-sudden things, and they're not even supposed to be awake let alone kissing, but Manny is smiling at something she said - Darcy doesn't know, she hasn't been listening for at least five minutes - and her lips are curved upwards at the corners and Darcy just leans over and kisses her and its far easier than she thought, only pajamas and sleeping bags between them.

But things that appear easy are never such. She pulls back, and her heart has caught up with whatever it was that drove their lips together in the first place, and now she's all clenched fists and faux-curse words and turning away and ducking her head.

Manny says one word, "Darcy" and Darcy just shakes her head.

"What the fuck was that?"

Another shake.

"Darcy, you just _kissed_ me. I think I'm deserved an explanation."

Stillness.

It winds up inside of Manny and then coils out in the form of her hand in Darcy's hair and now Darcy's the one to say "Manny" and widen her eyes, but Manny has a firm hold and isn't letting go any time soon. 

"That didn't just come from nowhere, Darcy," Manny insists, staring into her eyes. There's a softness around her mouth even while her voice is impossibly hard.

"I can't," is all Darcy can say. She's thinking of Jesus and Mary and her mother and her sister and father Parry and the cross around her neck.

"You just did," says Manny, and she tightens her grip and leans forward again. This time Darcy's whimpering and wiggling against Manny's hand and lips, trying not to realize that her panties are wet. Because they shouldn't be. Because they can't be.

"God will punish me for feeling like this," she whispers and shakes her head. 

Manny looks down a moment, sees the cross catching the light. She loosens her hold and slides her fingers down Darcy's neck. "If it's punishment you want..." she leaves the words hanging in the air and Darcy clings to them. Like words will be her savior now.


End file.
